Destinos enmascarados
by Hikaru Nea San
Summary: xD ooC Creo, aun no e aprendo bien todos los significados, pero la cosa es que cambiamos las personalidade de todo, asi que seria ¿Universo alterno? No lo se, Bueno, pasen a leer!
1. Chapter 1

Disclammier: Los personajes no son nuestros (la triste realidad,) Pertecen a , nosotras solo quisimos Jugar con ellos, y pues eso, ah, AVISO: la personalidad de los personajes fue cambiada para poder hacer que la historia se diera, Bueno, Nos leemos abajo!

Destinos Enmascarados:

Los eventos desafortunados siempre suceden, y muchas personas a través del mundo son victimas de estos, pero claro, hay jóvenes que no saben como solucionarlos, y terminan cometiendo errores, Nadie sabe como sucederán las cosas, ni como un pensamiento te puede llevar a la ruina, o bien al triunfo, estos jóvenes sin embargo, Tomaron decisiones muy distintas, y claro esta, ambas erradas, pero el peor error del ser humano, es siempre juzgar a una persona antes de conocerla, pero otra cosa también es cierta, ¿Cómo se puede conocer a quien no quiere ser conocido?

Hola!

xD mucho tiempo sin aparecerme, a mi se me ah echo una eternidad, Bueno, VOLVI! Pero eso ya lo sabían xD Bueno, Aquí les traigo este fanfic echo por mi y una amiga llamada Yura Leal niña, te quiero, Bueno, Dejen Reviews si les gusta! Xd

Besotes grandes!

Nea

P.D : Prometo actualizar bendita adicción =) , Me eh sentido bien con esa historia


	2. Chapter 2 Solo yo

Disclammier: Los personajes no son nuestros (la triste realidad,) Pertecen a , nosotras solo quisimos Jugar con ellos, y pues eso, ah, AVISO: la personalidad de los personajes fue cambiada para poder hacer que la historia se diera, Bueno, Nos leemos abajo!

Capitulo 1: Solo Yo

Edward pov:

"Shhh de nuevo es de día otro día en el que hay que salir a estudiar y a trabajar la triste historia de mi vida" pensé al escuchar sonar mi despertador me levante de la cama y me dirigí a darme una ducha ah por cierto mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen una chico de ultimo grado del instituto por la mañana y un acompañante de citas en las noches un chico que no cree en el amor porque le destruyeron el corazón ¿cómo? Pues muy sencillo encontré a mi novia con mi hermano bonita historia de amor ¿no? Desde ahí me dedico a esto no creo en el amor solo busco un amor de noche nada seria sin compromisos así no comprometo mi corazón simplemente utilizo mi cuerpo para divertirme un rato … "Tengo la fórmula para ganar … " escuché el celular sonar de inmediato salir del baño era mi mejor amigo Jacob.  
>-Que hay jake- dije al contestar<br>-hey Edward donde estas la clase comenzará en un rato-  
>-relájate man que todavía queda tiempo-<br>-te pasaste anoche o que son las 8:00- me fije en el reloj que estaba en mi habitación era verdad ya eran las 8:00 y yo todavía estaba en casa tiré el celular en la cama y empecé a buscar que ponerme cogí lo primero que estaba en mi armario unps jeans tubos y una camisa señida al cuerpo tomé mis llaves mis útiles y de nuevo el celular había dejado hablando solo a Jacob pero tenia que llegar a tiempo al instituto "está noche lo contento" dije para dentro de mi la verdad es que no me avergonzaba en nada lo que hacía era simplemente mi plan para no enamorarme "llevármelas a todas a la cama pero a ninguna permitirle la entrada" la entrada a que? A mi Corazón.  
>Al llegar al instituto faltaban exactamente 2 minutos para la clase así que empecé a correr y llegue claro el profesor ya iba entrando pero que le iba a decir a cullen el mejor alumno de anatomía? Lógico nada ….. El resto del día no paso nada interesante en realidad unas cuantas citas programadas para la próxima semana pero ninguna para hoy una decepción debo admitir pero estaba noche quería simplemente salir a divertirme sin mujeres algo un par de copas buena música y estaría feliz …. Llegué a mi bar favorito el mas caro de la ciudad debo decir pero con tanta plata a quien le importa gastarla en copas , como de costumbre pedí una mesa de dos pero estaba vez estaba solo mirando la vista de los demás acompañantes no había nada nuevo caras conocidas y caras nuevas pero había una que me llamaba mucho la atención una morena delgada un poco linda pero quien puede asegurar eso con tanta ropa encima decidí acércame a ella estaba un poco nerviosa supongo que era la primera vez que venía este lugar "una típica niña de mamá" pensé pero eso no evitaría que la llevará a mi apartamento "sin chicas cullen" repetí para mis adentros pero que demonios esta chica me había llamado la atención y no la desaprovecharía , me acerque un poco mas a ella ni se percato que en unos instantes ya estaba detrás de ella asi que decidí jugar un rato me acerca y suspiré en sus oídos ella se tenso un poco lo que me motivó a tomarla de la cintura y voltearla hacia mi<br>-Hola linda ¿Cómo te llamas? Soy Edward- le dije besando una de sus manos esto en realidad iba a ser muy interesante…  
>Pov Bella:<br>Si alguien me explicara como logro meterme en tantas idioteces, pues que me lo diga, Bueno, larga historias, Y yo aun tenia a este hombre pegado a mi espalda ¿como dijo que se llamaba? Edw… ¿Edwin? QUE ANTICUADO!  
>Bueno, rememoremos, como llegue hasta aquí<br>Flashback:  
>Estaba sentada en el asiento del hospital, Mi Nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Carter, Hija De Charlie Swan, Jefe de policía de Phoenix, Y claro, Mi queridísima madre –Nótese el sarcasmo- La perra de René Carter, Tengo 17, Soy una de las populares del instituto, y claro, Mi padre es todo para mi.<br>Salió en doctor de la sala de Cuidados Intensivos con las palabras que yo esperaba me aliviaran, pero si embargo, destruyeron mi vida, su mirada era triste, hasta luego note el porque era.  
>-Señorita Bella Swan, Lo lamento, no pudimos hacer nada, su padre… Falleció- Todo se volvió borroso en ese momento, vagamente recuerdo el a ver llamado a Alice para avisarle, y luego no se que paso, los siguientes días pasaron como todo el borrón en que se había convertido mi vida, los tramites los hizo Phil, hermano de mi padre y claro, amante de mi madre, antes de que la semana acabara, casi sin darme cuenta, mi hogar había dejado de ser mi hogar, para convertirse simplemente en un flagelo constante en mi mente, con cada recuerdo, pero no podía dejar de culparme por la muerte de mi padre, Me mude a Forks, Washington, Junto con Mi madre, Phil y Alice ¿No les dije? Alice Swan, Mi hermanastra, nos llevamos por 9 Meses Ella es hija de Phil y yo soy la hija de Charlie, larga historia, Un mes pasado desde la muerte de mi padre, a tres días de iniciar el instituto, y claro, yo siendo torturada por Alice, pues según ella 'Visto Mucho De Negro' el ultimo mes pero ¿Qué quería? El era mi única familia lo único verdadero en mi vida, y lo perdí, me estaba terminando de arreglar para ir a un bar, pues en tres días nosotras empezábamos el instituto, no habíamos asistido en el ultimo mes, y para el lunes volveríamos a lo que desde ahora seria mi purgatorio.<br>Fin Del Flashback  
>Y pues bueno, así es como llegue aquí, por la locura de mi hermana, siendo acosada por ese patán, el momento ya había sido demasiado largo, así que puse fin.<br>-Isabella, para ti, ahora suéltame o te quedas sin hijos- sisee con mi voz desafiante, el me soltó con cara incrédula  
>-Volverás a mi, TODAS lo hacen- yo le sonreí, y decidí picarlo un poco mas.<br>-Apuesto a que si, se ve que su IQ no es muy alto que se diga- ahora si ya me largue, pues Alice me debía estar esperando en el auto.

Holo! Bueno, ahí esta el primer cap, quien lo lea, deje review!

Nea!


	3. Maldito Dia

Capitulo 2: Maldito Dia!

…La esencia de los sueños se oculta en las palabras…

Pov Bella:  
>-Fue tu culpa... todo siempre sera tu culpa, yo mori por tu culpa-<br>-Nooooo!- Cerre los ojos con tal fuerza que mi cabeza empezo a doler, de pronto todo se movia, ...  
>-Isabella Marie Swan Carter! si no te depsiertas ahorita mismo no llegaremos a tiempo al instituto!- Alice...- Andale! si no abres los ojos en este momento ire por el agua- y como si de las palabras magicas se tratara, sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba buscando mi ropa, una camiseta negra con una caravera en medio, y arriba de esta decia 'Fuck You' unos pitillos color negro, unas converse moradas y una chaqueta de cuero sintetico, me alice el cabello y delinee mis ojos, resaltando mis ojos color chocolate. cuando baje alice me miro como si e cualquier momento me fuera a desfigurar el rostr.<br>-Isabella! ¿como se te ocurre vestirte asi para tu primer dia de clases?-se me acerco y empezo a frzagear conmigo  
>-Renee!-Demonio convocado, solo era cosa de 3,2,1...<br>-Alice Swan Carter! quita las manos de tu hermana o te dejare sin tarjeta de credito!-alice palidecio,y modulo algo como 'esto no quedara así' un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, pues tenia la seguridad de que así seria.  
>tome MI moto MTT. Roja Brillante, y corrí a toda velocidad por la calle que llevaba al instituto,alice me seguía de cerca en su porche, pero aun así llegue antes que ella, todos nos observaban, tenia claro que alice era popular en el instituto, pero lo que no sabia era que se esperaba que yo lo fuera también, por supuesto, no estaba dispuesta, la gente daña, y me debo alejar lo que mas pueda.<br>me dirigí a la oficina principal por mi horario, dejando a una alice emocionada con su 'amigo' Jasper, se notaba a metros que a ella le gustaba el.  
>- Al parecer el destino nos quiere juntos hermosa, dos veces en una semana- esa voz por supuesto la reconocí enseguida, no podía ser mas que de idiota de 'edward' de pronto las ganas de patear sus partes nobles volvió a mi.<br>-No seas Idiota Edwind, si el destino nos quisiera juntos, y ya estaría muerta- claramente eso no se lo esperaba  
>-Me hieres-<br>-Si no te alejas ahí si sabrás que tanto te puedo herir- di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi primera clase 'Español' que mal, eso me vendría bien.

Pov: Edward

-Genial!- Otra niñita mimada que no soporta estar con un hombre- pensé al recordar a mi compañera de la anterior noche…  
>-En que piensas hermano? Te veo distraído- dijo Jacob sacándome de mis anteriores pensamientos<br>-en algo sin importancia amigo tu sabes una mina no hace la diferencia cada noche- Jacob rio ante mi comentario pero de repente de puso serio de nuevo  
>-no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar eso ¿recuerdas?- le dije<br>-sii ya se Edward pero haber cuando vas a dejar eso atrás-  
>-mira Jacob yo creo que ya todo estaba claro cuando te dije que el amor es una mierda y que el nunca jamas-<br>-sii Edward pero me acabas de mencionar …-  
>-a una niñita que estuvo conmigo anoche mas nada sexo sin compromiso-<br>-claro tu frse celebre últimamente-  
>-ya Jacob déjame vivir la vida a mi modo-<br>-estas evadiendo lo que sientes-  
>-te equivocas simplemente es mi manera de vivir-<br>Jacob me quería hacer recordar mi historia pero no lo dejaría el amor estaba muerte para mi igual que la mujeres todas eran iguales simplemente sirven para un noche y mas nada solo eso "sexo sin compromiso"  
>-aja bueno y te piensas quedar ahii yo iremos a clases?-<br>-Si ya voy Jacob-  
>-edward..-<br>-te lo repito Jacob?-  
>-no esta bien nos vemos en el receso-<br>-ok-  
>Al caminar por los pasillos del instituto todos los ojos de las chicas se posaban en mi claro tenia miles de citas para esta noche "luego piensas a cuales rechazaras y a cuantas complacerás" me dijo mi mente al posarse en una chica delgada y blanca que reconoci al inmediato .. ella se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina principal de inmediato la segui no me perdería su reacción al verme<br>-gustaba el.  
>- Al parecer el destino nos quiere juntos hermosa, dos veces en una semana- me encantaría fastidiarla un rato<br>-No seas Idiota Edwind, si el destino nos quisiera juntos, y ya estaría muerta- la chica quería jugar bueno eso le daría un juego  
>-Me hieres-<br>Ella en seguida dio media vuelta y salio de la oficina  
>-Jajaja como he dicho antes niñita-<br>-disculpe dijo algo?- dijo la secretaria  
>-ah si claro… me podría dar el horario de la señorita que acaba de salir?-<br>-disculpe pero eso no esta permitido-  
>-por favor es que le quiero dar una sorpresa es mi novia usted entenderá-<br>-umm esta bien pero espero que no me meta en problemas-  
>-tranquila.. muchas gracias- dije al instante que me entrego el horario "español" repeti en mi mente esa era la primera clase de ella … guarde el horario en mi mochila y me dirigí a el salón donde se dictaría la clase …. En verdad esto iba a estar interesante…. <p>


End file.
